sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter V
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter V, subtitle "Zināt", is the fifth chapter of Phoenix Minerals Series Volume I. Synopsis Honestly, I do not remember what happened... =Zināt Jixianite and Zemannite sat there, trying to go through their steps on what had just happened, they remembered stopping to interrogate Allactite, but right after they remembered nothing. Nothing. Only being able to recognize Allactite was gone. "The Heck just happened? One moment we are talking, then she poofed!" Screamed Jixianite, hesitating, grabbing his head , eyes wide open, hands slipping from the top of his head, all the way to his neck, his teeth clashing with each other. He was annoyed and angry. Zemannite had kept his silence and patience, sitting down, and after various minutes of watching Jixianite go through his feelings, Zem talked. "I felt an emotion, a presence of sorts, naive, and decided, but pure of heart, if you want to say it like that. But I can not make out what that gem desired or wanted. Who it was, what else it felt. It is like... I just had forgotten" he said, calmly, with confusion, to Jixianite, who didn't take the comment as calmly, immediately yelling at Zem "Then we must go find that gem, because if you felt something, then it is, because it was near. And that tells me it must have taken Allactite" he said, with a lot of exposition and reiteration, but he meant it "Stop being preachy, sir" said Zem. "But yes, we will search for Allactite, my master tasked me with protecting her, so I will" The gems set of to... they didn't know where to go. Honestly, all they knew was that a gem had taken. "So... were do we go?" asked Jixianite to Zem. Coldly and slowly, Zem answered Jixianite's question: "We do not need to search, someone is nearby" Just as Zem said that. A giant Yellow claw like limb enhancer of sorts comes at the gems at top speed. Jixianite docked the attack, but the Weapon rapidly switch direction towards Zemannite, and before he could dodge the attack, the weapon grabbed the gem by the head, liberated an electrical bolt, and an effect similar to that of gem destabilizer goes through the poor butler's body. Eventually, in seconds, he is fully poofed. Jixianite stared, mouth closed, anger in his face... fist clenched. In mere seconds, no second though, Jixianite leaped upon the weapon, grabbed it, and threw it towards a tree. No damage was taken. The weapon moved, turned, and positioned in a fighting position, launched itself towards Jixianite, grabbing him by the torso. Jixianite fought back, but his resistance was futile, and the claw closed its grip more and more, exhausting Jixianite faster and faster, and he fought. Eventually he poofed, and everything was dark red, energy moving around. In a few milliseconds, Jixianite now saw a green sealing, a yellow force field, and Zemannite on a cell in front of him. Jixianite Screamed at Zem, but it seemed as if he couldn't hear him. Jixianite went running at the force Field, before rremembering how it worked. Jixianite fell down, and sat, as he heard heavy foot steps come near. Zemannite opened his eyes upon the trembling, look at the right, as followed the big yellow shape across the hallway. The figure look at Jixianite and gave him a nice smile, not evil grin, or "muahahha, I will rule the world" face, more like a friendly smile, along with a friendly stare. Jixianite quickly examined the figure, it wore the same yellow Limb enhancer that attacked him. The figure sits down, and touches a small button, and now sound comes form the outside. "Hey, I am Jouravskite, I am the "big bulk" of this team" he says, slightly laughing, then sees Jixianite's stare, full of hatred. "Oh, OH. Sorry, about what happened in the Green Trash--" "The Forest, it is called a Forest" he said, strictly, and coldly. "The forest yes. Um. Sorry, it is just that we were told that you wouldn't exactly cooperate if we met. Though, I doubt you would have remembered me... Do you remember me?" he asked. "I remember your arm" said Jixianite, quick, and un-paused "Oooooooofcourse you know.. I mean remember... I wasn't physically there, just this machine... Anywho... Um.. Your friend Al.. Allact.. Allactite is all right, she is somewhere in here. Let me look", he said, as he walks away, looking through something on his Limb enhancer. Jixianite finds himself lost, he had his fist completely gripped, his mind full of anger and confusion... But all that was changed for curiosity upon the sight of a Blue gem wearing a 'long fedora with a feather', and a weird suit. The gem touched something, and both Forcefields turned off. And the moment it was completely turned off, Jixianite leaped onto the gem, before being thrown into the wall a telekinetic wave, coming from the gem. "I don't want to harm you, not too much, but follow me" he said. And Jixanite confused at what the gem said, looked at Zem, who gave him a look that said 'trust him', so Jix did such action. While they were walking through the hallway the Gem introduced itself, and what was happening. He was Cuprian Halloysite, a member of a small Neo-Rebel group, something Jixianite kinda despised, as he had heard bad things of rebels and what they did, though he also despised Homeworld for similar reasons. Cuprian also told them that what Allactite had stumbled upon, wasn't any simple file, apparently it was a plan from the Diamonds to kill, or in better words, destroy every useless gem in the empire. Jixianite kinda knew some of the information beforehand thanks to Allactite, but he didn't know that that plan went all the way back to the Earth, the mythical Earth, and that the Authority had hidden information about a war taken place there. From Gems being shattered, to gems being turned to monsters, all was told to Jixianite and Zem. Jixianite was mostly confused and un-surprised by this, not even he knew why. Zem showed a expression, a weird, unnatural expression, like, he knew all of that already. wanted to say something, but couldn't. They arrived at a small meeting room, and sat down. And waited. Characters and Locations 'Characters' *Jixianite *Allactite (Mentioned) *Zemannite *Jouravskite *Cuprian Halloysite Locations *Green Trashland *Unnamed Colonized Planet *The Spire Category:Fanon Episodes Category:A to Z Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Fanon series Category:Mind Player